


Doodles for 'he wants to be tender and merciful' by nithenoel

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Gen, Time Travel, fan art of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Gaara travels back in time to his nine year old body where he suddenly has to cope with a broken seal, Shukaku’s blood lust, and his siblings fear all over again. This fic follows a broken family as it tries desperately to heal and is just chalk full of delicious emotional angst. 😭😭😭😭😭Definitely go give it a read y’all.
Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 256





	Doodles for 'he wants to be tender and merciful' by nithenoel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he wants to be tender and merciful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004604) by [nithenoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nithenoel/pseuds/nithenoel). 



**Author's Note:**

> original post on tumblr @i-drive-a-nii-san


End file.
